Above
by Paradis Tenebreux
Summary: Il avait besoin de se requinquer, de se remettre au combat mais finalement la lutte qu'il va mener face à lui est bien différente...


**Titre : **Above

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, mangaka de Bleach qui, pour ma part, mal mène de plus en plus tous ses personnages ainsi que son scénario et ça me rends triste, je ne pense pas être la seule T.T

**Genre :** Alors là... Sadisme ? xD Je ne sais pas comment le retranscrire vous verrez bien à la lecture xd Et bien sur un lemon donc du sexe, du pur, du... Enfin voilà quoi xd

**Couple :** Hisagi X Renji ( Oh ouii oh ouii )

**Résumé :** Il avait besoin de se requinquer, de se remettre au combat mais finalement la lutte qu'il va mener face à lui est bien différente...

**Above.**

Plus tôt dans la journée, Renji avait rendu visite à Hisagi afin de lui demander une faveur. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils ne bougeait pas des quartiers de la Quatrième Division afin d'être soigné après un combat contre un hollow qui s'était mal fini pour lui. De peur d'être rouillé du fait de ne plus pouvoir se battre à nouveau durant tout ce temps, il s'empressa de se diriger vers les quartiers de la Neuvième Division où il ne voulait qu'une chose, retrouver Hisagi, la seule personne qu'il laisserait l'entraîner. Ainsi, sans aucun tact ni aucune délicatesse, ayant cependant une légère teinte rosée sur chaque joue, il lui réclama ne serait-ce qu'un court laps de temps afin de lui rendre sa force qui lui manquait à présent. Tout d'abord légèrement surpris, ce dernier finit par accepter d'un hochement de tête significatif.

Désormais, ils étaient en plein entraînement dans une salle appartenant à la Neuvième Division. Plus d'une heure devait s'être écoulée depuis qu'ils avaient commencé et déjà les mouvements de Renji se faisaient moins précis et sa vitesse ne cessait de diminuer. Son endurance en avait pris un sacré coup et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Après un dernier coup donné par Hisagi, que Renji n'aurait jamais pu éviter s'il ne s'était pas stoppé à temps, ils prirent une pause de quelques minutes.

Le jeune homme, essoufflé, détacha ses cheveux laissant ainsi sa longue chevelure rouge lui retomber sur le visage et sur les épaules. Shuuhei, assis un peu plus loin, ne cessait de le regarder sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. En cet instant, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il désirait seulement glisser ses doigts dans les mèches de cheveux d'Abarai qui lui, ne s'apercevait pas que les yeux malicieux de son camarade le détaillaient de la tête aux pieds. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il ressentait ce genre de choses envers Renji. D'ailleurs s'il avait accepté de s'entraîner avec lui aujourd'hui, c'était aussi en parti pour passer du temps avec lui étant donné qu'il ne le voyait pratiquement plus. Son regard se faisait de plus en plus insistant, il le trouvait incroyablement beau.

L'homme tatoué n'osait se préoccuper de son ami et s'empêchait tant bien que mal de détourner la tête de peur de le dévisager et de ne pouvoir s'en détacher. Il saisit une bouteille d'eau, qu'il avait pris soin de prendre avec lui, afin de se désaltérer. Après avoir bu la moitié de la petite bouteille, mort de chaud, il se vida un peu du liquide froid sur le haut du crâne. A présent ses cheveux trempés, il secoua la tête en faisant virevolter sa chevelure afin d'éliminer le surplus d'eau ruisselant sur celle-ci. A quelque pas de lui, le brun ne put s'empêcher de qualifier cette scène de "cruelle" tant Renji était sexy les cheveux mouillés mais qu'il lui était cependant impossible de toucher cet homme. Ce fut le moment que choisit Abarai pour jeter un coup d'œil vers son camarade qui restait désespérément silencieux. Il s'aperçut alors que celui-ci le regardait aussi. Pour Hisagi s'en était trop. Le regard de Renji au travers de ses mèches trempées le rendait irrésistiblement craquant. Il ne pouvait désormais plus rester assis ici sans rien faire.

Shuuhei se leva lentement et s'approcha silencieusement de son ami qui lui lançait un regard interrogatif. Arrivé face à lui il ne cessait de le fixer d'un regard brulant.

- Lève toi, s'il te plaît Abarai.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il serait bon que je force encore plus, laissez-moi me reposer encore un peu s'il vous plaît Hisagi-San.

- S'il te plaît, j'aimerais que tu te lèves, sauf si tu veux que je t'y force moi-même ?

L'air étonné et encore plus fatigué à l'idée de reprendre directement l'entraînement, il s'exécuta. A présent debout à quelques centimètres d'Hisagi, il pouvait se rendre compte qu'ils avaient pratiquement la même taille et que le regard de celui-ci le faisait littéralement fondre maintenant qu'il était si près.

Sans plus d'attente, le lieutenant de la Neuvième Division s'empara sauvagement du bras de Renji. Celui-ci émit un léger gémissement de douleur et de surprise, écarquillant subitement les yeux sans cesser pour autant de regarder l'homme qui, à présent, lui tournait le dos en le traînant derrière lui. D'un coup sec, il le plaqua brutalement contre le mur de la salle. Un second soupir témoignant de sa légère souffrance franchit de nouveau ses lèvres. Le jeune lieutenant ne pouvait se défaire du regard de l'homme brun se tenant droit face à lui, son regard manifestant son incompréhension la plus totale. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche afin de demander des explications à Hisagi mais celui-ci le coupa dans on élan.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû te risquer à me provoquer comme tu l'as fais tout à l'heure. Peu importe si tes actes étaient conscients ou non, maintenant il est trop tard, je ne peux plus me retenir plus longtemps.

- Mais de quoi parlez... !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever sa prévisible question. Du bout de ses doigts il caressa doucement le menton de son vis-à-vis et se jeta tendrement sur ses lèvres, un baiser qu'Abarai n'aurait jamais cru possible, ne désirant avant tout ne pas y répondre ou ne pas se laisser faire, de peur d'être dans ce cas soumis aux soins pour les moins imprévisibles de son aîné. Tandis que Shuuhei massait la bouche de Renji avec sa langue afin d'y trouver une ouverture, le jeune à la chevelure rouge tentait tant bien que mal de le repousser et de se débarrasser de ce mal-être qui commençait à l'envahir. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait auparavant fermé, fronça fortement les sourcils, dirigea sa main droite vers la tête d'Hisagi et appuya sèchement sur son crâne afin de le faire reculer. Ne s'y attendant pas, le brun fit deux pas en arrière, poussé par la force de Renji. De son côté, celui-ci passait nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres encore humides du passage récent de Shuuhei. Il eut un léger sourire qui fit mollement grimacer le brun.

- Certes, j'ai très certainement fais exprès d'attirer ton attention sur moi, tout ça n'avait rien d'innocent. Seulement, je ne voyais pas les choses se dérouler de cette manière.

Renji fit disparaitre bien vite la distance qu'il avait établi quelques secondes auparavant entre lui et Hisagi en agrippant fermement son Shihakusho au niveau de sa nuque. A son tour il l'entraîna et le colla contre le mur prenant cette fois-ci l'initiative d'apposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. A sa surprise, il ne rencontra aucune objection à ce contact, Hisagi lui laissait même libre le passage qui menait à sa langue. Fier d'avoir repris le dessus, Renji approfondissait le baiser autant qu'il le pouvait. Il n'accorda à son partenaire qu'une demi seconde pour reprendre son souffle et repris possession de sa bouche pour un autre baiser tout aussi ardent. Cependant, il sentit une certaine résistance de la part de Shuuhei et comprit bien assez tôt que celui-ci essayait par dessus tout de se sortir de cette soumission qu'il subissait. Leur langue ni ne dansaient, ni virevoltaient ensemble, non, elles se battaient. A laquelle serait la plus forte, laquelle écraserait l'autre. Le brun prit plus d'assurance et réussit à se rapprocher de Renji tout en le faisant reculer. Il mit fin au baiser mais ne sépara pas sa bouche des lèvres humidifiées de son camarade. Ses yeux se remplirent de colère face à l'homme qu'il repoussait toujours plus loin à travers la salle. Il s'arrêta brutalement, détacha son visage de celui d'Abarai et sans délicatesse aucune l'envoya brusquement heurter le sol. Ce dernier lâcha un râle où il nicha toute la douleur qu'il ressentit dû au choc et à ses blessures qui recommençaient à le faire souffrir. Il releva la tête en haletant afin de regarder cet homme qui, manifestement, ne lâcherai pas prise pour pouvoir prendre le dessus.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisis. Jusque là je ne pouvais que me taire et te regarder inlassablement. A présent tu m'as fais exploser, il m'est impossible de me retenir. Rien que de te voir m'a toujours procuré cette horrible douleur et je me suis toujours mis en tête que c'était de ta faute. Tu m'as rendu fou au point que désormais, j'en perds carrément les pédales.

Abarai n'osait plus bouger et écoutait les plaintes d'Hisagi sans dire un seul mot. Cet homme était en train de lui dévoiler ses sentiments dans un calme qui contrastait excessivement avec la fureur qui se trouvait dans son regard. Il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de constater qu'ils avaient vécu exactement la même souffrance jusqu'à maintenant et qu'à présent, tout cet amour et toute cette rage devaient s'extérioriser. Ils voulaient tous deux faire payer l'autre pour la douleur qu'ils avaient enduré. Après qu'il ait prononcé sa dernière phrase, Renji fut soulevé d'une main par Hisagi qui le colla contre lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Tu n'auras jamais le dessus.

D'un coup de main, il lui arracha la moitié du haut de son Shihakusho. Le jeune homme était à présent à moitié à découvert. Shuuhei trouva ses tatouages tout simplement magnifiques et s'empressa de passer ses longs doigts sur le torse du jeune homme qui frissonna instantanément. Il continua sa route voulant s'aventurer lentement vers le seul téton voyant qui paraissait déjà dur de par les caresses que lui infligeait le brun sur son torse.

Ne le laissant pas continuer comme il l'aurait souhaité, Renji le repoussa violemment, se rapprocha de lui et lui descendit son Kosode à la taille. Il contempla quelques secondes le corps qu'il venait de découvrir, sachant qu'il n'avait que peu de temps avant que celui-ci ne le repousse encore une fois. Il le poussa à nouveau contre le mur prenant soin d'appuyer de toute ses forces sur son épaule à l'aide de sa main pour le faire rester immobile le plus longtemps possible. Puis il commença à passer délicatement sa langue sur toutes les parcelles de son torse. Il s'attaqua rapidement à ses tétons déjàs durcis et pris un malin plaisir à les lécher, les suçoter et les mordiller arrachant quelques petits gémissements au brun qui tentait de les contenir. Excité par l'effet qu'il lui produisait, Abarai remonta sa langue au niveau de son cou et commença doucement à le suçoter lui aussi, puis plus violemment laissant ainsi une trace rougeâtre qui palpitait légèrement. Par inadvertance il abandonna l'épaule de Shuuhei pour pouvoir baisser le bas de son Shihakusho. Cependant, à présent son épaule libérée, il le renvoya de nouveau sur le sol.

Il se mit à califourchon au dessus de son corps, arracha l'autre partie de son Shihakusho, découvrant désormais son torse en entier. Il aventura sa bouche au creux de sa nuque afin d'y déposer de doux baisers qui fit gémir et frissonner Renji. Hisagi sourit à cette réaction et continua de plus belle s'attaquant par la même occasion à ses tétons qui ne demandaient qu'à être touchés. De ses fins doigts il caressa en mouvement circulaire ces bouts de chair qui firent encore plus gémir son docile partenaire. Celui-ci fermait les yeux et se mordait la lèvre inférieur afin de contenir au mieux ses soupirs qu'il ne pouvait alors plus retenir complètement. Shuuhei laissa ensuite sa langue se hasarder sur les tétons d'Abarai qu'il lécha sans considération. Il retira soudainement sa langue et releva son torse pour regarder pleinement Renji ayant senti quelques secondes auparavant se manifester l'érection de celui-ci en dessous de son postérieur. Il voyait les yeux à demi clos de Renji qui le regardait et sa tête ainsi que son torse bougeaient légèrement à cause de sa respiration saccadée. En souriant de façon sadique, Hisagi commença à bouger ses hanches au dessus du sexe, protégé par son habit, de Renji qui commençait à se tordre de plaisir. Cette vue lui valut à lui aussi d'entrer en érection. Ainsi il se rebaissa, laissa traîner sa langue tout le long de son torse et, arrivé à la barrière de tissu qui s'offrait à lui, il se redressa de nouveau, se leva légèrement et enleva d'un coup de main son Hakama. Il se mit à nouveau debout sur ses jambes et contempla ce corps allongé à terre qui ne cessait de l'exciter toujours plus.

Renji restait allongé par terre tandis qu'Hisagi se levait après lui avoir enlevé son Hakama. Il le regardait ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il le désirait et qu'il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Cependant, il ne désirait toujours pas que les choses se passent ainsi. Il eut alors la force de s'asseoir malgré le plaisir qui le clouait au sol. Il le fixa quelques secondes et se jeta à sa taille afin de le faire tomber, ce qui échoua. Il réussit malgré tout à lui faire tomber son Hakama et s'aperçut de l'érection de son camarade qui se trouvait face à ses yeux. Il releva son regard et trouva celui d'Hisagi dans lequel il pouvait voir de la colère, dû à sa rebellion, et une pointe de sadisme. Il savait qu'il allait le payer. Sans plus tarder, il agrippa ses doigts dans les cheveux rouges du plus jeune, puis de son autre main il enleva son sous vêtement.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Abarai regardait le phallus dressé d'Hisagi face à lui, il avait compris ce qu'il devait faire mais n'en avais aucune envie si la situation restait telle qu'elle était en train de se dérouler. Pendant son hésitation à exécuter, il sentit la main de son aîné lui tirer un peu les cheveux et lui rapprocher son visage de sa partie intime. Renji comprit alors qu'il commençait à s'impatienter. C'est alors qu'il prit en main le sexe d'Hisagi en faisant de lents va-et-vient à contre cœur. Cependant, à l'entente de ses gémissements, qui se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents, il y prit un certain plaisir et passa subtilement sa langue le long de son sexe. Cette fois-ci il sentit la main accrochée à ses cheveux trembler doucement. Conscient du plaisir qu'il lui apportait, il prit rapidement sa verge en bouche. Il ne se lassait pas des soupirs de plaisir que poussait son acolyte. Lentement il posa son autre main sur la jambe d'Hisagi qui frémit à ce contact. Tout en continuant sa fellation, il remonta avec douceur sa main jusqu'à sa hanche. Shuuhei tira si fort sur les cheveux de Renji que celui-ci dû décoller ses lèvres de sa verge et n'eut d'autre choix que de regarder Hisagi dans les yeux étant donné qu'il le forçait à le faire en lui relevant la tête. Il lui retira aussi violemment la main qu'il avait posé sur sa hanche.

- Tu te crois où ? Fais seulement ce que je te dis de faire.

Il lui rebaissa la tête. Renji bouillonnait intérieurement et en avait plus qu'assez d'être assigné à cette place. Il reprit le sexe d'Hisagi en main puis en bouche et recommença sa fellation dans un ton plus violent. Il sentait que le plaisir qu'il donnait à Hisagi était de plus en plus fort car celui-ci s'appuyait désormais de tout son poids avec sa main sur le crâne de Renji pour ne pas s'affaisser. N'en pouvant plus des gémissements répétitifs de son camarade et du plaisir pesant qu'il ressentait, il voulut se toucher lui-même. Il empoigna son propre sexe et fit des va-et-vient. Cependant, Hisagi n'adhérait pas à ça et pour lui faire comprendre son mécontentement, il donna un coup de hanche enfonçant encore plus profond son phallus dans la bouche de Renji.

Abarai lâcha prise des deux côtés, il enleva brutalement la main qui s'accrochait à ses cheveux et se leva précipitamment. Il regarda Hisagi dans les yeux, s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main et l'attrapa par le cou. Tout en tenant fermement sa nuque de sa main, il le fit reculer à une vitesse folle jusque sur le mur où il le cogna sans ménagement.

- Ecoute moi bien Shuuhei, tu n'es pas le maître ici, encore moins dans ce genre de situation. Alors, tu pourras essayer tant que tu le voudras de prendre le dessus tu n'y arriveras pas, en aucun cas je ne te serais soumis !

Hisagi ouvrit grands les yeux en tentant d'enlever la main qui le serrait de plus en plus fort autour de son cou. Il s'aperçut aussi que Renji lui avait délibérément manqué de respect en l'appelant par son prénom. Soudain il sentit tout le poids du lieutenant de la Sixième Division le pousser vers le bas avec sa main. Son dos se râpa contre le mur de pierre ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Abarai enleva complètement son sous vêtement et offrit à son partenaire son sexe tendue. Shuuhei dû se résigner et empoigna, comme l'avait fait plus tôt le jeune lieutenant, son sexe et entama des va-et-vient avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Pour Renji le plaisir était total. Sous ce plaisir envahissant, il dû se retenir de ses deux mains sur le mur en face de lui pour ne pas tomber au sol. Ses gémissements ne cessaient d'augmenter de volume. La sensation de la langue sur son sexe le rendait fou de plaisir, les va-et-vient de cette main emplissaient d'avantage ce plaisir. Il ne put annoncer à Hisagi qu'il allait venir car ses gémissements lui empêchaient clairement d'en placer une, ainsi il éjacula sans retenue dans la bouche de son partenaire.

Hisagi retira immédiatement sa bouche dés qu'il sentit cette semence s'échapper. Il avala tout de même ce qu'il y avait dans sa bouche, il ne prit pas le temps d'essuyer sa bouche où des restes de sperme subsistaient, il se leva directement et sans prévenir, embrassa fougueusement Renji. Le plus jeune recula sous la surprise et mit rapidement fin au baiser. Après coup, ils essuyèrent tous les deux leur bouche.

Le lieutenant de la Neuvième Division s'approcha de Renji et passa un de ses bras autour de son cou tandis que l'autre descendait taquiner sa verge afin de la réveiller à nouveau. Elle ne tarda pas à se dresser de nouveau. Hisagi embrassa encore une fois Renji en passant ses bras dans son dos. Il le caressa un peu puis, sans l'avertir, lui tira d'un coup sec les cheveux pour le faire asseoir en cassant le baiser. Abarai s'assit dans un soupir prononcé de douleur et déplaça instinctivement ses mains derrière son crâne afin de le masser. Néanmoins, cela ne servit à rien car Hisagi lui reprit vivement sa chevelure et le traîna sur le sol avant de le percuter contre le mur. Renji cria de douleur, replaça ses mains derrière sa tête en grimaçant, une larme coulant lentement sur sa joue. Hisagi s'agenouilla face à lui, étira son corps pour arriver à l'oreille de Renji dont il chatouilla le lobe tout en le masturbant. Abarai ne pouvait une fois de plus empêcher ses gémissements de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit le doigt de l'homme à moitié allongé sur lui masser son anus. L'aîné s'écarta très légèrement du visage d'Abarai pour lécher ses propres doigts avec un regard provocateur. Celui-ci commença à se débattre mais son vis-à-vis prit bien vite le dessus en enfermant ses deux poignets dans sa main au dessus de sa tête.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Hisagi enfonça un doigt dans l'antre de Renji qui frémit sous cette intrusion. Il le fit entrer puis sortir plusieurs fois avant d'en mettre un deuxième. Il observa une réaction différente venant de son acolyte, il grimaça et laissa échapper un soupir de douleur. Ces soupirs s'intensifièrent lorsqu'il fit des mouvements de va-et-vient ainsi que de ciseaux avec ses deux doigts. Quand il enfonça son troisième doigts, un demi cri de souffrance sortit à nouveau de la bouche de Renji qui ne cessait de le regarder, regard qui le suppliait d'arrêter. Il le fit réellement crier à partir du moment où il bougeât ses trois doigts pour dilater son rectum. Il continua ainsi pendant quelques secondes puis quand il sentit qu'il était prêt, il retira ses doigts, écarta un peu plus ses cuisses et frotta son pénis contre son anus. Enfin, il le pénétra d'un coup mais pas jusqu'au fond. Abarai hurla de douleur et suppliait Hisagi de se retirer. Celui-ci était dans l'impossibilité de bouger car Renji était trop serré. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Je t'en prie détends toi, on y arrivera jamais sinon.

"On". Renji se rendit compte que l'atmosphère avait changé, à présent Hisagi pensait à eux deux et pas qu'à lui. Ces murmures lui avait fait du bien et s'en vraiment s'en apercevoir il se détendit peu à peu. Ainsi, Hisagi positionna les jambes de Renji sur ses épaules et commença de voluptueux va-et-vient qui les firent gémir tous les deux. Puis il alla un peu plus vite et plus profondément, ce qui eu pour effet de faire gémir Abarai de douleur et de plaisir. Ils transpiraient tous deux et Shuuhei ne parvenait pas à trouver la partie la plus sensible qui lui permettrait de donner encore plus de plaisir à son compagnon. Il tentait plusieurs fois de la heurter lorsque soudain, Renji lâcha un long râle de plaisir en se cabrant et en envoyant sa tête en arrière. Jackpot. Par la suite Hisagi faisait de son mieux afin de toucher le plus souvent possible la prostate d'Abarai pour le voir se tordre de plaisir.

Tout ce plaisir les envahissait cependant, Renji ne supportait tout de même pas cette position, il se sentait beaucoup trop soumis. Alors, dans un élan soudain, il abaissa ses jambes, s'approcha d'Hisagi et le fit basculer sur le sol. C'était maintenant son tour d'être à califourchon sur son partenaire qui le regardait avec les yeux embués par le plaisir. Contre toute attente, et surtout contre ce que Shuuhei pensait, c'est à dire qu'Abarai le pénètre à son tour, celui-ci enfonça de lui-même le pénis d'Hisagi dans son propre anus. Renji sentait qu'il avait le dessus sur Hisagi sans pour autant quitter le plaisir qu'il avait connu jusque là. A chaque coup de hanche endiablé qu'il donnait, ils gémissaient de plus belle. Le plus jeune tenait fermement les hanches de son aîné et à chaque fois que sa verge touchait sa prostate, il enfonçait un peu plus ses ongles dans sa chair. Ses longues mèches de cheveux lui collaient au visage et aux épaules à cause de la sueur. Chaque coup de hanche emplissait toujours plus l'ambiance d'une jouissance non commensurable. Hisagi tint à son tour les reins de Renji pour participer avec lui à ces mouvements frénétiques. Lorsqu'il sentit que la jouissance de cet instant allait atteindre son summum, il s'assit en passant ses bras sous ceux de Renji et empoigna fermement ses épaules toujours en forçant dessus pour que tout ce plaisir ne cesse pas.

Shuuhei prévint qu'il allait venir et reçu une réponse de même signification de la part du plus jeune. Renji entoura le cou d'Hisagi de ses bras lui collant le front contre son torse. Quelques secondes plus tard, dans un râle de jouissance ultime, ils se libérèrent tous les deux, l'un sur le torse de l'autre et le second à l'intérieur de l'autre.

Hisagi tomba à la renverse dés que les bras de Renji le relâchèrent et celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le côté en s'allongeant sur le dos. Leur respiration se calmait petit à petit. Le plus jeune se mit à rigoler furtivement provoquant la surprise de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce-qui te fait rire ?

- Nous, le fait qu'ils nous a fallut tout ce temps pour se rendre compte que le sentiment qui nous animait était réciproque. Je nous trouve ridicule d'avoir mis autant de temps, pas toi ?

- Je pense que j'avais terriblement peur. Peur de tenter quoi que ce soit et que tu me repousse.

Son rire s'accentua, il était si communicatif qu'Hisagi se mit lui aussi à rigoler légèrement puis s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit le visage de Renji se pencher au dessus du sien. Il baissa son visage vers le sien, ses longs cheveux tombant sur ses joues et déposa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- C'est la première fois que je l'entends, mais j'aime ton rire Hisagi.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Rougissant comme jamais, Hisagi se leva et alla ramasser ses habits afin de les remettre. Une fois habillé il vit que Renji n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et regardait fixement le sol.

- Tu ne te lèves pas ?

- ... Si je pouvais, je le ferais ! J'y arrive pas j'ai trop maaaaaaal, viens m'aider s'il te plaîîîît !

Renji avait les larmes aux yeux et suppliait de tout son être que son nouvel amant lui vienne en aide. Hisagi ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que cette scène était vraiment comique. Il ramassa les habits de Renji ( déchirés on s'en souvient ! ) et lui jeta à la figure. Le jeune homme arrêta de geindre et se débarrassa immédiatement des habits qu'il avait sur le visage. A peine eut-il enlevé cet obstacle à sa vue, qu'Hisagi, qui s'était accroupis au préalable devant lui, lui donna un tendre baiser avant de s'écarter en souriant. Il pensa à cet instant, que ce sourire était le plus magnifique et le plus envoutant de tous les sourires qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent.

**Et voilà c'est fini ! Bon j'en suis pas extrêmement fière en même temps c'est ma première véritable OS, avec un lemon en plus alors bon xd **

**J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu =) **

**Je ne vous force pas à mettre des reviews mais si l'envie vous prends je ne suis pas contre du tout, bien au contraire =)**

**Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes ( qui doivent être assez nombreuses ouhlala... xd ) en espérant que cela ne vous a quand même pas trop freiné durant votre lecture...**

**Encore merci à vous de m'avoir lu en tout cas ! A la prochaine pour une nouvelle fanfic je l'espère ! =)**


End file.
